Cruel dilema
by Momoko Akatsutsumi
Summary: El ya no esta pero los malvados tienen un nuevo plan eso significa que las chicas necesitan nuevos poderes pero como sera posible esto como es que derrotaran a ese plan entren y miren soy nueva en esto PPGZ y RRBZ 9no lean!
1. Dia normal

**Hola este es mi primer fic de las Powerpuff girls Z y pues espero y les guste eso es todo aquí el fic las edades son 15 años y aquí las ppg Z tienen sus poderes AU los RRBZ son mas altos que las chicas**

**Para referirme a mi usare Momo y a Momoko usare Momoko XD**

Powerpuff girls Z

Cruel dilema

Día normal

-Momoko Akatsutsumi-

**Momoko pov**

Era una mañana cualquiera los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de mi cuarto en estos momentos me encuentro arreglándome para salir con mis amigas y ellas son Miyako y Kaoru pero no somos como cualquier chica nosotras tenemos súper poderes y gracias a ellos nos transformamos en las chicas súper poderosas Z ya ah pasado mucho tiempo de que nos convertimos en ellas después de un pequeño accidente del profesor Utonio y su hijo Ken pero por mala suerte también existen villanos bueno ese no es el punto el punto es que hoy saldré con mis amigas de compras

Momoko: mamá ya me voy-digo pero antes de salir

MM: (mama de Momoko) hija antes de eso toma-dijo entregándole un poco de dinero

**Normal pov**

Momoko: gracias mamá-dijo y salió corriendo y hay se encontraban sus amigas Miyako y Kaoru esta le sonrió y todas se dispusieron a partir hasta que llegaron a un gran centro comercial entraron

Miyako: podemos ir a por ropa-pregunto la joven muy feliz las otras asintieron

Entraron a la tienda Kaoru casi no eligió ropa a ella no le gustaba mucho esto a pesar de ya mostrarse mas femenina aun asi no le gustaba traer faldas casi siempre portaba pescador o pantalones y unas blusas sueltas pero en eso Miyako vio una blusa estraple y le pidió que se la midiera ella después de una pequeña pelea acepto de mala gana y se la probo salió para que sus amigas la miraran y a estas les gusto como se vea

**Kaoru pov**

Esta muy a gusto esperando a que acabaran de elegir ropa mas bien estaba esperando a que Miyako acabara y en eso ella pasa cercas y vio una blusa a la cual yo no le preste atención hasta en ese momento Miyako se le quedo viendo mucho era una blusa verde oscuro sin manga o tirante y pegada al cuerpo y en eso me ve

Miyako: Kaoru podrías medírtela por favor-me pregunta

Kaoru: no-digo enojada

Miyako: por que-dijo haciendo pucheros

Kaoru: no me gusta-esa escusa siempre funciona con mi mamá

Miyako: oye no soy tu mamá y pruébatela o si no enseñare la foto que tengo en la que estas en traje de baño-dijo enojadísima

Kaoru: ok-eso me asusto asi que de mala gana me fui al probador mire la blusa un rato ya resignada me la puse me mire al espejo me sonroje ya que nunca uso blusas tan pegadas y esa estaba muy bonita la verdad con esa blusa parecía ser otra persona salí para que Miyako me viera en eso sus ojos brillaron

Miyako: adoro como te vez-dijo y me abrazo me volví a meter y me puse mi blusa normal y por petición a Miyako me compre mas ropa muy femenina

**Normal pov**

Momoko: chicas tengo hambre

Miyako: yo también

Kaoru: entonces vamos al área de comidas

Las tres chicas se fueron al área de comidas y eligieron que comerían todas prefirieron el sushi y ya cuando se lo entregaron comieron estaban muy felices riendo hablando cosas que pasaron juntas hasta que un extraño brillo salió de cada uno de los cinturones de las jóvenes todas dejaron sus bolsas en paquetería y se salieron del centro comercial y una vez en un callejón se transformaron

Momoko: Hyper Blossom

Miyako: Rolling Bubbles

Kaoru: Powered Buttercup Miyako: Rolling Bubbles

Las tres: Powerpuff girls Z

Ya las chicas transformadas se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad donde unos chicos hacían destrozo

Ppgz: Rowdyruff Boys

Rrbz: miren si son las súper tontas Z

Buttercup: como nos dijeron trio de inútiles

Butch: a quien le dices inútiles monstro

Buttercup: pues no veo otro trio de inútiles aquí

Brick: yo si a ustedes

Blossom: mira a quien llamas inútiles idiota

Bubbles: no veníamos a derrotar a ellos chicas-pregunto y ellas volvieron

Buttercup: mejor vámonos perdemos nuestro tiempo recuerden que es lo que hacíamos

Blossom: cierto van a cerrar-dijo y las tres chicas desaparecieron dejando a los chicos con esta cara O.O

Las chicas llegaron a un callejón se des transformaron y corrieron donde entraron a la tienda tomaron sus bolsas y se fueron iban caminando y en eso Miyako hablo

Miyako: chicas mañana no estaré pues me iré con mis padres-dijo algo triste

Kaoru: yo también me iré Momoko-dijo igual triste

Momoko: que por que-dijo triste

Miyako: es que vamos a ver a mi tía que hace 4 años que no veo

Kaoru: nosotros iremos a ver un partido de soccer a las afueras de la ciudad

Momoko: ya veo no importa esta bien-dijo sonriéndoles

Miyako: aquí nos separamos

Las chicas se fueron cada una por su dirección pero algo lejos de ese lugar

Butch: mañana quiero salir a buscar unos juegos de video puedo verdad-dijo el como si nasa

Boomer: yo mañana saldré a molestar a uno que otro niño o a ir a un parque a ver que hago-dijo normal

Brick: yo saldré a dar una vuelta por la ciudad-dijo y llegaron a su casa

A la mañana siguiente

**Momoko pov**

Momoko: ah que are las chicas no están-dije triste ya arreglada en eso mí cinturón empieza a brillar-creo que tendré que ir sola-dije saliendo de mi casa y meterme en un callejón donde me transforme-Hyper Blossom

Blossom: que ocurre profesor

Profesor: Blossom Mojo esta haciendo de las suyas detenlo antes de que destruya algo-dijo asustado

Blossom: ok-dije era Mojo asi que no seria problema

Lejos de hay en donde se encontraba Mojo

Mojo-jojo: destruiré esta ciudad y me apoderare de mundo

Blossom: no te dejare

Mojo: donde están las demás-dijo viendo a Blossom

Blossom: eso a ti no te importa a parte de todas formas te destruiré yoyo supremo

Mojo: ah me las pagaras Blossom-dijo mientras era llevado al espacio

Blossom: no tengo ganas de regresar a casa a si que me quedare aquí-salgo volando y entro en un callejón

**Aquí el primer capitulo pero que pasara en el próximo ya saben dejen reviw**


	2. Identidad

**Hola volví aquí el segundo capitulo**

**Brick: uh que alegría**

**Momo: no seas sarcástico o si no veras a Blossom**

**Blossom: por que yo tengo que ser la victima**

**Butch: por que mi hermanito esta interesado en ti**

**Buttercup: si tu hermanito le pone una mano a mi amiga están fritos**

**Boomer: jajaja**

**Bubbles: no seas tan violenta Buttercup**

**Momo: bueno inicia el fic**

Powerpuff girls Z

Cruel dilema

Verdadera forma

-Momoko Akatsutsumi-

**Brick pov**

Brick: ah no hay nada mejor que hacer, bueno que are, que es eso-dije mientras veía un rayo de luz rosa aterrizar cercas de mi-que esa no es una de las súper tontas-dije y me fui a donde el rayo aterrizo

Blossom: profesor ya me decide de Mojo-dijo la súper tonta #1

Profesor: muy bien Blossom ya puedes hacer lo que quieras-dijo alguien de un aparato que trae la tonta

Blossom: si-dijo y luego la súper tonta se le quito el traje que usa para combatirnos ahora traía una falda corta un blusa pegada y unas botas sin tanto tacón me fui acercando poco al parecer esa es su verdadera identidad eso me ayudara mucho la tome por la espalda y ella se asusto y se voltio

Momoko: tu-dijo asustada yo sonreí ante esto-viste lo que hice-dijo ingenua

Brick: dos cosas me llamo Brick y si vi que tu eres una de las súper tontas

Momoko: uno me llamo Blossom y dos es súper poderosas-dijo enojada

Brick: no ese es tu nombre de súper heroína yo quiero saber el verdadero

Momoko: pues no te lo diré

Brick: eso tu crees-dije pegándola mas a mi y empezando a lamer su cuello ella se asusto eso me hacia querer reírme

Momoko: tu pervertido suéltame

Brick: no hasta que me digas cual es tu verdadero nombre-volví a sonreír

Momoko: jamás lo diré-dijo aun asustada pero en eso se escucha algo

Buttercup: pervertido suelta a nuestra amiga-dijo la ruda

Bubbles: si suelta a Momoko-en cuanto supe su nombre la solté y me fui volando complacido

**Momoko pov**

La estaba pasando muy mal con ese pervertido y estaba muy sonrojada en eso se escucha algo

Buttercup: pervertido suelta a nuestra amiga-dijo Kaoru ah vinieron a salvarme

Bubbles: si suelta a Momoko-ah y esta Miyako tenia que decir mi nombre el al ya saberlo se marcho y yo me encontraba muy molesta

Momoko: son unas tontas el quería saber mi nombre por eso estaba aquí-dije enojada

Buttercup: di que te salvamos

Bubbles: es cierto asi nos agradeces-dijo asiendo todo un drama

Momoko: bueno gracias-dije y ellas se des transformaron

**Normal pov**

Miyako: no hay de que

Kaoru: pero a la otra ten cuidado

Momoko: chicas no iban a salir

Miyako: puedo ir a ver a mi tía después

Kaoru: solo es un partido

Momoko: chicas gracias son las mejores-dijo abrazándolas

Miyako: no es nada eres nuestra amiga

Kaoru: no te íbamos a dejar sola

Las tres chicas se fueron a un parque pero muchos de los chicos de hay corrían en ese parque se encontraba Peludito haciendo destrozos y diciendo que todo era su propiedad ellas se fueron a una parte del parque donde pensaron no serian vistas pero se equivocaron tres chicos las veían y ellas se transformaron

Momoko: Hyper Blossom

Miyako: Rolling Bubbles

Kaoru: Powered Buttercup

Las tres: Powerpuff girls Z

Chico 1: ven se los dije esas apestosas son chicas normales-dijo mirándolas

Chico2: y pensar que nos engañaron a todos-dijo con inocencia

Chico 3: hay que ayudar a peludito-dijo sonriendo malévolamente

Peludito: esta es mi propiedad-gritaba

Bubbles: no es cierto deberías ir al bosque Peludito burbuja atrapa dora-dijo lanzando su burbujas Peludito logro esquivarlas mas no se espero

Buttercup: martillo sónico-dijo pegándole a Peludito con su gran martillo

Bubbles: burbuja atrapa dora-dijo y una de sus burbujas atrapo a peludito llevándolo al bosque

Blossom: muy bien hay que des transformarnos-dijo y lo hicieron pero en eso fueron agarradas por tres chicos de la espalda

Chico 1: (este tiene a Momoko) hola de nuevo Momoko-dijo el chico

Chica 2: (tiene a Miyako) hola linda no quieres una cita-dijo con un tanto de inocencia

Chico 3: (trae a Kaoru): te ves mas linda con falda-esto último resonó por la cabeza de Kaoru y no fueron las palabras si no que las habían visto des transformarse y ellos eran

Momoko: pervertido suéltame

Chico 1: ya te deje no soy pervertido soy Brick

Kaoru: eres el estúpido de Butch-dijo enojada Kaoru

Butch: princesa para tu información no soy ningún estúpido-dijo y empezó a hacer lo mismo que anterior mente le hizo Brick a Momoko

Miyako: Boomer me podrías soltar-pregunto la niña

Boomer: no hasta que no me digas tu nombre

Momoko: chicas no lo hagan se estarían revelando-dijo Momoko y al ver esto Brick la apretó mas causándole dolor a Momoko y esta grito

Brick: digan o si no su amiga sufre-dijo apretando a Momoko

Momoko: no se preocupen por mi-dijo sonriéndoles pero con una pequeña mueca de dolor

Miyako: Momoko estas loca mi verdadero nombre es Miyako-dijo bueno mas bien lo grito y Boomer las soltó ya satisfecho

Kaoru: yo soy Kaoru-Butch al escuchar también la soltó y Brick hizo lo mismo Momoko estaba jadeando y algo adolorida

Miyako: estas bien Momoko-dijo preocupada

Momoko: no se tenían que preocupar-dijo con dificultad

Miyako: claro que si eres nuestra amiga

Brick: hasta luego Momoko-dijo sonriendo

Butch: adiós Kaoru-dijo con superioridad

Boomer: nos vemos Miyako-dijo sonriendo

Las chicas se fueron muy preocupadas a con el profesor al laboratorio al llegar vieron a Poochie y a Ken ellas les sonrieron pero ellas estaban preocupadas

Las tres: profesor tenemos problemas

Profesor: problemas como cuales

Miyako: los

Kaoru: chicos apestosos

Momoko: descubrieron nuestra identidad

Profesor, Ken y Poochie: que-gritaron los tres

Momoko: perdón fue mi culpa no vi que el me seguía y me des transforme frente de el y luego nos obligaron a decir nuestros nombres

Profesor: esto es muy malo que ellos sepan quienes son en realidad es muy malo

Ken: pero como aremos ahora ellas son débiles

Poochie: profesor y si usamos-el profesor no lo dejo continuar por que Ken y el le taparon la boca

Kaoru: ahora que es lo que hizo profesor-dijo enojada

Profesor: es un proyecto que apenas estoy haciendo aun no sabemos si este funcionara

Miyako: profesor prefiere a que los Rowdyruff Boys Z nos dañen o decirlo

Profesor: esta bien es algo como la sustancia Z es para mejorar su habilidades pero hay un pequeño problema

**Muy bien se acabo**

**Momoko: cual es el problema dinos**

**Kaoru: tan siquiera un adelanto**

**Momo: esta bien Miyako va a ser la primera en ver la nueva transformación es todo lo que puedo decir**

**Miyako: por que yo T-T se que esto será malo**

**Momoko: por que no yo si soy la líder**

**Kaoru: no eres la líder**


	3. Sekai

**Volví**

**Boomer: y los demás**

**Miyako: si donde están**

**Momo: aquí no saldrán los demás XD**

**Miyako y Boomer: por que u/u**

**Momo: ya verán XD**

Powerpuff girls Z

Cruel dilema

Sekai la protectora de las mariposas

-Momoko Akatsutsumi-

**Miyako pov**

Miyako: como es que vamos a poder sacar nuestras transformaciones si ese es el requisito-suspire triste

_Flash back_

_Profesor: esta bien es algo como la sustancia Z es para mejorar su habilidades pero hay un pequeño problema_

_Kaoru: cual es profesor-dijo impaciente_

_Ken: para poder transformarse necesitan hacerlo por amor_

_Miyako: amor que tipo de amor_

_Profesor: amor de amigos o de algo más-dijo sonriendo_

_Kaoru: pero como_

_Poochie: supongamos que alguien muy importante corre peligro y ustedes aunque las estén casi matando trataran de salvarlos y por eso ese poder ara por si solo el resto_

_Kaoru: yo jamás podre hacer algo asi_

_Momoko: yo si ya que amo a muchas personas_

_Miyako: pero Momoko eso no es amor eso mas bien se llama obsesión por lo chicos_

_Profesor: no importa como lo hagan tienen que transformarse una vez para que puedan controlar las transformaciones_

_Fin del flash back_

Miyako: con que con amor-dije sin ánimos y mi cinturón empieza a brillar me fui a un callejón

Miyako: Rolling Bubbles-una vez ya transformada-profesor que pasa-pregunto preocupada

Profesor: ni nosotros lo entendemos Bubbles los malvados atacan a uno de los Rowdyruff Boys Z

Bubbles: que pero pensé que eran del mismo lado

**Boomer pov momentos atrás**

Estaba aburrido por las calles paseando cuando quien sabe quien me lanza a un callejón

…: entrégate-dijo la voz del mismo mono, que me creo

Boomer: por que me tendría que entregar Mono estúpido

Mojo: pagaras tus consecuencias

Boomer: como digas-me iba a largar de hay pero aparecieron mas y me empezaron a apuñalar entre todos vi al mono que me iba a destruir pero el golpe nunca llego cuando abrí mis ojos estaba una de las Powerpuff girls Z de hecho era Miyako-por que me ayudas niña-le pregunte

**Miyako pov**

Llegue y Mojo estaba a punto de darle el último golpe pero le avente burbujas y pude evitar que le dieran

Boomer: por que me ayudas niña-pregunto pero ni yo misma lo sabia

Bubbles: no lo se

Boomer: como que no lo sabes solo me estas ayudando por que si-dijo enojado

Bubbles: no se solo quiero hacerlo-no sabia ni yo misma el por que le ayudaba ¿Se supone que somos enemigos no?

Mojo-jojo: no importa si vienen no podrán contra nosotros-dijo Mojo nos empezaron a atacar entre todos no era difícil pero me distraje un poco y eso lo aprovecharon para darme un buen golpe y se fueron pero se llevaron a Boomer

Bubbles: todo es mi culpa si yo hubiera hecho lo posible para que el no fuera lastimado

_Boomer: por que me ayudas niña_

En ese mismo momento se me vino ese recuerdo por que lo ayudaba no lo sabia pero se que tengo que hacerlo por que, que es esto que siento en mi pecho en eso mi anillo se pone a brillar

**Normal pov**

El anillo de Bubbles deja de brillar pero no era el mismo este había cambiado en vez de ser redondo con la "P" este era de una mariposa azulada y una pulsera se puso en su mano contraria

Bubbles: será que con esto mi nueva transformación saldrá-dije pensativa-pero que hago tengo que salvar a Boomer-dijo y un brillo empezó a rodearla

Una luz blanca empieza a rodear a Bubbles dentro de esta esfera de luz se encontraba Bubbles y en ese momento sus cabellos se sueltan quedando hasta su cintura aparece un vestido esponjado azul hasta su rodillas y unos tacones plateados su ojos cambian a un azul mas fuerte su gargantilla de las Ppgz desaparece y un collar plateado se pone este trae un a mariposa como dije y también se le pone un poco de copete y unas grandes alas de mariposa le aparecen y la luz desaparece mostrando a la nueva Bubbles

**Miyako pov**

…: esta soy yo-dije viéndome a si misma-que hago tengo que ir a ayudar a Boomer-dije y volé con las alas aunque no sabia como luego me di cuenta de que no sabia el camino pero avance y los encontré seguían pegándole y no se cuales son mis ataques-déjenlo-grite y ellos me vieron

Mojo-jojo: quien eres tú-pregunto y era obvio que necesitaba un nuevo nombre

…: mi nombre es Sekai y yo soy la protectora de las mariposas

Mojo-jojo: que nombre tan ridículo

Sekai: pagaras las consecuencias mono, mariposas estelares-dije y miles de mariposas blancas aparecieron en eso vi que una rozo a princesa y sangro un poco y su aura negra desaparecía poco

Princesa: que es esto

Sekai: su merecido

Mojo-jojo: larguémonos de aquí

Todos se fueron mire que una mariposa se acerco a Boomer y curo todas las heridas eso me tranquilizo y sonreí

**Boomer pov momentos atrás**

Ellos nos seguían pegando pero la súper tonta podía con ellos en eso no se que paso que la tiraron al suelo y me agarraron y me llevaron a un lugar oscuro hay me intentaban volver a pegar pero lo esquive me distraje y me lanzaron otra vez venia el mono pero ahora apareció una hermosa chica con alas de mariposa azuladas junto con un vestido del mismo color dijo que se llamaba Sekai y el mono la insulto pero ella les aventó algo y se fueron en eso una mariposa de miles de colores se me acerco e hizo que me recuperara pero tenia demasiado sueño y me quede dormido cuando abrí los ojos estaba Bubbles a mi lado se encontraba toda lastimada y no había rastro ni de Sekai ni de las mariposas

**Miyako pov**

A pesar de que la mariposa lo curo se durmió a si que fui a su lado y mi transformación desapareció estaba como Bubbles paso un poco de tiempo y el despertó pero parecía que estaba buscando algo

Bubbles: si buscas a Sekai-chan no esta-dije normal

Boomer: la viste-parecía extrañado

Bubbles: si-dijo con duda

Boomer: era sorprendente en serio-esa sonrisa que dio me hizo que algo dentro de mi le doliera mi corazón dolía pero por que quería huir e irme a llorar un llanto que no acabara

Bubbles: es momento de que me valla

Boomer: oye conoces a Sekai verdad

Bubbles: por que lo dices

Boomer: por que hace unos instantes de dijiste Sekai-chan

Bubbles: a si es cierto la conozco

Boomer: podrías presentármela-seguía sonriendo y eso me dolía por que quería conocerla por que a ella la odio a pesar de ser yo desearía que jamás viera tenido esta transformación

Bubbles: no creo-dijo y me fui las lagrimas ya estaban saliendo por mis ojos si me quedaba mas tiempo me vería llorar y no quería el de seguro estaba enojado molesto o hasta disgustado pero no era comparación a lo que yo sentía me sentía triste abandonada decepcionada dolida como si me hubieran apuñalado por la espalda al llegar a un callejón cerca de mi casa me des transforme me fui a mi casa por suerte mi abuela no se encontraba llore no quería hablar con nadie estaba lastimada

**Esto fue todo el fic del día de hoy**

**Boomer: Miyako se siente asi con migo**

**Miyako: O.O**

**Momo: te diría que le preguntaras pero todavía no sale del shock**

**Boomer: bueno si les gusto el capitulo dejen un reviw**

**Momo: y si dejan un reviw uno de estos tres chicos podrían irlos a visitar a su casa o los tres**

**Boomer: y si no Mojo ira en calzoncillos**

**Miyako: O.O**

**Momo: hiciste que su shock aumentara**

**Boomer: lo siento Miyako**


	4. Sora

**Volví**

**Kaoru: a quien se le ocurre dejarme sola con Butch**

**Butch: ni que yo estuviera feliz**

**Momo: cállense o los pongo a besarse**

**Kaoru: ha ni que pudieras hacerlo**

**Momo: todo lo que yo escribo se cumple lo saben**

**Butch: si lo que digas**

**Momo: esta bien**

**Butch se esta besando con Kaoru un beso muy apasionado**

**Kaoru: que asco lo siento ya no digo nada x/x**

**Butch: O/O**

**Momo: ahora si el fic**

Powerpuff girls Z

Cruel dilema

Sora la chica estrella

-Momoko Akatsutsumi-

**Kaoru pov**

Que tontada es esa del amor yo nunca podre sacar mi transformación

_Flash back_

_Profesor: esta bien es algo como la sustancia Z es para mejorar su habilidades pero hay un pequeño problema_

_Kaoru: cual es profesor-dije impaciente ya estaba muy enojada por tantos rodeos_

_Ken: para poder transformarse necesitan hacerlo por amor_

_Miyako: amor que tipo de amor-pregunto Miyako con cara de hay que rayos_

_Profesor: amor de amigos o de algo más-dijo sonriendo_

_Kaoru: pero como-dijo súper enojada la verdad hacen muchas rodeos al asunto_

_Poochie: supongamos que alguien muy importante corre peligro y ustedes aunque las estén casi matando trataran de salvarlos y por eso ese poder ara por si solo el resto_

_Kaoru: yo jamás podre hacer algo asi-dije enojada y triste quisiera ver mi transformación_

_Momoko: yo si ya que amo a muchas personas-dijo una de sus tontadas_

_Miyako: pero Momoko eso no es amor eso mas bien se llama obsesión por lo chicos-yo apoyo a Miyako_

_Profesor: no importa como lo hagan tienen que transformarse una vez para que puedan controlar las transformaciones-nos indico enojado_

_Fin del flash back_

Estaba caminando sin rumbo cuando mi cinturón brilla asi que fui a un callejón para transformarme

Kaoru: Powered Buttercup-dije ya transformada-que pasa profesor

Profesor: Mojo y los demás villanos están atacando a uno de los Rowdy

Buttercup: ok yo me encargo no mande a las otras

Profesor: esta bien

Salí volando hasta que los encontré y tenia que ser Butch al que estaban atacando no quería ayudarlo pero algo en mí decía que lo hiciera a si que por primera vez escuche a mi parte racional y fui y ataque a todos

Butch: Buttercup tu por que

Buttercup: a quien esperabas a Boomer o Brick

**Butch pov momentos atrás**

Estaba tan relajado en un parque en eso aparece una niña con una aura negra y me ataca de la nada estaba apunto de darle un gran golpe pero me empezaron atacar mas de ellos

Princesa: entrégate

Butch: nunca y menos a ti niñata

Princesa: por eso sufrirás-dijo y me siguieron atacando intentaba esquivar pero no podía en eso alguien los derribo y era

Butch: Buttercup tu por que

Buttercup: a quien esperabas a Boomer a Brick

**Kaoru pov**

Butch: no pero a ti nunca me lo imagine-se quería reír y lo se muy bien lo note en su cara y yo quería matarlo o dejar que ellos lo hicieran eso me le quede viendo y me atacaron llevándose a Butch

Buttercup: genial lo lastimaran por mi culpa-por que me siento mal si lo lastiman, por que, no comprendo ¿Se supone que es mi enemigo? Y si lo golpean no hay problema, entonces por que me duele, por que quiero rescatarlo

**Normal pov**

En ese momento el anillo de Buttercup cambia de ser el redondo con la "P" a ser uno verde de estrella y un brazalete aparece con la misma estrella en el otro brazo

Buttercup: que es esto será posible la nueva transformación-dije sorprendida-pero que hago podrían estar matando al idiota de Butch y yo pienso si es mi nueva transformación por favor Butch aguanta-dijo con una pequeña lagrima en uno de sus ojos

En eso un brillo blanco rodea a Buttercup y sus cabellos se alargan quedándole hasta el cuello y sus ojos cambian a un verde más fuerte y le aparece un vestido esponjado corto mas arriba de sus rodillas color verde y unos tacones negros el vestido es sin mangas ni tirantes de escote pronunciado y unos guantes negros también aparecen y en su cabeza un prendedor en forma de estrella color verde

…: ahora por Butch

**Kaoru pov**

Me fui volando y los encontré por buena suerte Butch aun no esta tan lastimado llegue a con ellos

…: déjenlo-dijo poniendo enfrente de Butch

Princesa: por que y quien eres tu

…: por que yo lo digo y soy Sora la chica estrella

Princesa: hash como es que aumenta las súper bobas

Sora: perdona pero yo no soy parte de esas

Princesa: como sea quítate del medio

Sora: no, estrellas fugases-salen miles de estrellas verdes que les dan a todos dejándoles una herida profunda y quitándoles aura negra

Princesa: retirada-dice y todos se van

**Butch pov momentos atrás**

Me llevaron a no se donde pero me siguieron pegando son unos mejor dejo de pensar intentaba esquivar pero eran muchos hasta que un rayo verde apareció pensé que seria Buttercup pero no era ella esa chica era un diosa sus cabellos cortos su ropa tipo princesa bueno eso era lo único malo en ella que era un chica débil que no seria una persona divertida bueno ella los ataco al parecer la juzgue mal una estrella se acerco a mi pensé que me pegaría pero no esta me ayudo a recuperarme pero me dio sueño y me dormí al despertar vi a Buttercup tirada en el suelo estaba toda lastimada pero yo buscaba a la chica de nombre Sora

**Kaoru pov**

Se había dormido el inútil sonreí y mi transformación desapareció estaba muy cansada y al parecer me había lastimado el tobillo asi que caí al suelo pasaron unos cuantos minutos y se despertó al parecer empezó a buscar a alguien

Buttercup: si buscas a Sora ya no esta-dijo como siempre indiferente

Butch: la conoces-dijo esperanzado, pero por que me duele lo que ahorita me daba una sensación cálida

Buttercup: algo asi-dije deprimida y se podía notar muy fácil-me largo-dije el ya estaba parado yo intente hacerlo pero me iba a caer el me detuvo

Butch: deja que te ayude

Buttercup: no quiero ni necesito tu ayuda-dijo con lagrimas en mi ojos el me miro sorprendido y empecé a volar iba llorando me dolía mi pecho de una manera muy grande ese Butch era un estúpido llegue a un callejón cercas de mi casa deshice mi transformación y me fui mis padres estaban hay y me vieron llegar llorando pero no tenia ánimos ni de comer o hablar con alguien

HMK: (Hermano Mayor de Kaoru) Kaoru que tienes

Kaoru: nada-dije intentando contener las lágrimas

HPK: (Hermano Pequeño de Kaoru) Hermana dinos

Kaoru: por favor quiero estar sola-dije ya no aguantaba Butch era el peor estúpido entre los estúpidos jamás entenderá las cosas

**Aquí acaba el 4to capitulo espero y haya sido de su agrado a y Kaoru y Butch no están por que fueron a vomitar a el baño XD**


	5. Sakura

**Volví con el 5to capitulo**

**Brick: este por que estoy solo con Momoko**

**Momoko: si dinos por que**

**Momo: por que este capitulo es de ustedes solos**

**Brick, Momoko: ¡QUE!**

**Momo: si a todos les a tocado un capitulo a si con su contra parte a Bubbles y Boomer y Buttercup y Butch y solo faltaban ustedes dos**

**Momoko: pero no que Miyako iba a ser la primera en sacar eso**

**Momo: ya lo hizo**

**Momoko: lo hizo por Boomer**

**Momo: si-sonrisa maléfica**

**Momoko: entonces yo ¡QUE!**

Powerpuff girls Z

Cruel dilema

Sakura el ángel de los patéalos

-Momoko Akatsutsumi-

**Momoko pov**

-como lo are-dije resignada

_Flash back_

_Profesor: esta bien es algo como la sustancia Z es para mejorar su habilidades pero hay un pequeño problema_

_Kaoru: cual es profesor-dijo impaciente_

_Ken: para poder transformarse necesitan hacerlo por amor_

_Miyako: amor que tipo de amor-dijo sorprendida_

_Profesor: amor de amigos o de algo más-dijo sonriendo_

_Kaoru: pero como-dijo impaciente la verdad algún día dejaran explicar al profesor completamente todo sin interrumpir_

_Poochie: supongamos que alguien muy importante corre peligro y ustedes aunque las estén casi matando trataran de salvarlos y por eso ese poder ara por si solo el resto_

_Kaoru: yo jamás podre hacer algo asi-dijo enojada pero se podía notar algo triste_

_Momoko: yo si ya que amo a muchas personas-dije sonriente_

_Miyako: pero Momoko eso no es amor eso mas bien se llama obsesión por lo chicos-dijo y con eso me desanime_

_Profesor: no importa como lo hagan tienen que transformarse una vez para que puedan controlar las transformaciones-exigió enojado_

_Fin del flash back_

Momoko: genial que buena suerte tengo-dije muy sarcástica en eso un brillo muy conocido por mi sale de mi cinturón de transformación me fui a un callejón me transforme y saque el estuche-que pasa profesor-dije mirando mi estuche

Profesor: los villanos atacan a un Rowdy-dijo extrañado

Blossom: bueno yo me encargo no es necesario llamar a Buttercup y a Bubbles-dije y me fui hasta que encontró a los villanos atacando a nada mas y nada menos que a Brick-y mi suerte aumenta-murmure mirándolo

Brick: Blossom-dijo extrañado a pesar de estar golpeado y en el suelo

Blossom: yoyo supremo-dije lanzando mi yoyo a los villanos

**Brick pov momentos atrás**

Estaba de la manera mas pacifica en las calles de la ciudad haciendo algo súper genial o sea nada solo pateando un bote y una cosa rosa me avienta a un callejón

Peludito: entrégate-dijo la cosa rosa de nombre peludito

Brick: eso jamás-dije me iba a largar pero me golpeo uno de quien sabe de donde salió y asi lo hicieron asta que otra luz rosa apareció pensé que era mi fin pero fue mucho peor era Momoko una de las Súper tontas bueno como sea el punto es que apareció y murmuro algo que no escuche

Brick: Blossom-genial estaba en el suelo y es lo primero que se me ocurre decir

Blossom: yoyo supremo-dijo lanzando esa cosa extraño que tiene por yoyo me agarran y me llevan a la cima de el edificio desde cuando a los villanos les importa un callejón bueno eso no importa ella subió y empezamos a patear traseros hasta que

**Momoko pov**

Ellos se llevaron a Brick a la cima de un edificio muy alto y pues yo subí pateamos el trasero de algunos pero en un descuido de Brick lo tiraron del edificio y que hice pues lanzarme y tomarlo entre mis brazos aun faltaba bastante por caer y me iba a detener e ir a otro lado pero ellos me quitaron a Brick y me lanzaron asía abajo pero yo quería ir hacia el para ayudarlo ¿Por qué? Fácil por que me di cuenta que me gusta un Rowdy y para la mejor de mis suertes el rojito, es el destino, en eso mi anillo brilla

**Normal pov**

Al igual que todas el anillo brilla y cambia y lo mismo se pone una pulsera la luz blanca la rodea y antes de tocar el piso la detiene en eso sus cabellos se sueltan se hacen mas cortos cambian a color rosa claro sus ojos cambian a un blanco aparece un vestido rosa con un solo tirante en el cual hay una rosa negra el vestido esta ajustado el los pechos pero cae suelto en lo demás también tiene un pequeño listón negro debajo de sus pechos unos tacones negros sin embargo estos eran de cintas algo largas

…: esta es la transformación, a si Brick

**Momoko pov**

Díganme a que villano se le ocurre ir a su base casi secreta pues yo les digo a mojo se le ocurrió a si que los halle rápido claro no voy a decir que me llamo Blossom y menos Momoko

…: déjenlo o si no se las verán con migo

Peludito: tu quien eres

…: simple yo soy Sakura y soy el ángel de los pétalos

Peludito: no importa te mataremos como de seguro lo hicimos con esa chica súper poderosa

Sakura: no lo creo pétalos ataquen-dije y miles de pétalos les pegaban quitando parte del aura negra que tenían y los lastimaban

Peludito: retirada-dijo y todos se fueron

Mi transformación se quito y un pétalo se poso en Brick recuperando sus heridas pero yo estaba lastimada en los mismos lugares donde los villanos lastimaron a Brick fui y puse la cabeza de Brick en mis piernas

**Brick pov momentos atrás**

Los villanos me dieron una buena paliza pero en eso un muy hermoso ángel llega a salvarme de nombre Sakura era tan preciosa era de cortos y rosados cabellos ojos blancos y una vestido rosa con negro era completamente preciosa y les lanzo pétalos a los villanos y ellos terminaron largándose un pétalo se me acerco y me curo por completo y me dormí

**Momoko pov**

El se despertó y me miro confuso pero su cara estaba de un pequeño color carmín y yo solo sentía mariposas en mi estomago y la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas seguro y me había puesto roja nos seguimos mirando a los ojos y en eso salimos del shock el se paro y yo me aleje el logro ver que estaba muy lastimada o eso creo por que miraba a donde me encontraba cortada que para mi mala suerte es en mi pecho casi cercas de mis bubis pero luego empezó a mirar a todos los lados buscando algo

Blossom: si buscas a Sakura no la encontraras ella se fue hace rato

Brick: la conoces-pregunto con esperanza

Blossom: se podría decir que si-dije indiferente

Brick: como la conoces que es tuya de donde-pregunto con una sonrisa parecía un idiota como cuando niños

Blossom: no te lo diré-dije lagrimas ya querían salir no quería saber que le gustaba no quería saber nada acerca de el

Brick: eres malvada para ser la heroína pero ella es tan hermosa tan linda tan perfecta deberías ser mas como ella sabes-dijo enojado y a la ves ilusionado

Blossom: eres un idiota-grite con lagrimas en los ojos y dándole una gran cachetada-me largo-dije y me fui volando y seguí llorando al llegar a un callejón cercas de casa me des transforme y entre a mi casa y todos me vieron me encerré y comencé a llorar a mares

**Momo: oye Brick deberías ser mas considerado con la pobre de Momoko después de todo ella te ayudo**

**Brick: pues a mi creo que me gusta mas la otra-aun con el cachete rojo**

**Momoko: Idiota-le da otra cachetada en el otro Cachete y se va**

**Momo: te vendría bien saber cuando decir las cosas**

**Brick: yo que hice esta vez-dice tocándose los cachetes**

**Kaoru: Brick que le hiciste a Momoko**

**Momo: Brick te doy un consejo de amigos**

**Brick: esta bien**

**Momo: si no quieres morir huye**

**Brick: adiós, buena idea**

**Sale Kaoru persiguiendo a Brick**

**Momo: adiós**


	6. EL regresa

**Volví con el capitulo 6 y si los problemas ya eran muchos aquí aumentaran tanto para las Rowdy y las chicas pero que pasara**

**Brick: ejem por que les dices todo eso**

**Momo: por que quiero**

**Momoko: que bien estamos todas y los inútiles**

**Miyako: si pero no entiendo que pasara**

**Kaoru: pues mejor averigüémoslo**

**Butch: enserio les gusta como esta quedando esta cosa**

**Boomer: no es un poco extraño e irrealista**

**Brick: si a nosotros gustarnos ellas jamás**

**Momo: chicos les doy un consejo de persona**

**Chicos: cual**

**Momo: no vuelvan a decir eso a y correr les convendría**

**Chicas: Idiotas-con un aura negra rodeándolas**

**Momo: los golpean cunado el capitulo se acabe por que los necesito pero no los maten**

Powerpuff girls Z

Cruel dilema

EL regresa

-Momoko Akatsutsumi-

En la mañana las tres chicas se despertaron sin ánimos de nada mientras sus familias las observaban un tanto preocupados Miyako estaba con ojeras y ojos rojos Momoko estaba despeinada mal arreglada con ojos hinchados rojos y ojeras y por ultimo Kaoru escondía su cara debajo de su gorra la cual estaba como sus amigas

**Con Kaoru**

Kaoru: ya acabe voy a salir con las chicas-decía cabizbaja sin mirar a su familia que la siguió con cara de preocupación no se molesto en agarrar su patineta ni siquiera tenia ánimos de subirse a esta

MK (mama de Kaoru): estas bien hija

Kaoru: si no se preocupen si llego tarde

**Con Miyako**

AM (Abuela Miyako): Miyako estas bien apenas si has tocado tu comida

Miyako: si solamente no tengo hambre me voy mis amigas me están esperando adiós abuela

AM: ¡Miyako!-pero fue tarde la chica ya no se encontraba en la casa

**Con Momoko**

Momoko: ya me voy

Kuriko: pero hermana no has comido

MM: tiene razón tu hermana Momoko te encuentras bien

Momoko: si adiós-dijo saliendo la jovencita

Las tres jovencitas estaba deprimidas mientras caminaban asía el laboratorio del profesor Utonio mientras pensaban los acontecimientos del día anterior (si todo lo de los chicos paso en un solo día) todas se encontraban deprimidas y cansadas ya que el día anterior no había sido muy grato para ellas al llegar al laboratorio se encontraron en la puerta y al ver las expresiones de las otras entendieron todo

Momoko: ustedes también

Miyako: al parecer

Kaoru: por los mismos estúpidos

Ellas habían mejorado no solo su amistad también se habían conocido y no era necesario decir mucho para comprender lo que pasaba todas estaban muy heridas y sabían que no era necesario preguntar o mas bien que ese no era el mejor momento de preguntar algo después podrían desahogarse con la otra pero ahora dejarían que cada una se guardara su dolor y cuando fuese necesario sacarían toda la verdad

Profesor: ¿chicas?

Las tres: si que pasa

Profesor: no nada a si algo esta pasando el clima esta volviendo a cambiar

Las tres: ¿Qué eso no puede estar pasando EL ya no se encuentra aquí?

Ken: al parecer los demás villanos lo tratan traer de vuelta

Las tres: por separado son unos inútiles pero juntos

Momoko: chicas es hora de trabajar-dijo intentando remover esos sentimientos que la estaban molestando

Miyako: si-dijo tratando de dejar de pensar de lo ocurrido el día anterior y del muchacho

Kaoru: si vamos a por ellos-dijo quitando de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento sobre Butch o el día anterior

Y asi empezaron a transformarse en las PPGZ

Momoko: Hyper Blossom

Miyako: Rolling Bubbles

Kaoru: Powered Buttercup

Las tres: Powerpuff Girls Z

Las chicas fueron hasta el centro de la ciudad donde yacían los villanos

Villanos: miren las Powerpuff girls z revivieron

Blossom: revivir ha nunca lograran matarnos-dijo sonriendo

Buttercup: les falta millones de años para derrotarnos

Bubbles: eso es cierto

Blossom: mega poder yoyo

Bubbles: súper burbuja reina

Buttercup: Martillo súper sónico

Las chicas lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo pero ellos taparon los ataques que se dirigían a uno de los tantos robots de mojo en ese momento el mono se fue directo al espacio en el cual buscaría de la manera mas rápida a EL

Blossom: Cuidado se escapa

Bubbles: pero como lo alcanzaremos

Buttercup: con Dinamo (e_e si ya se por que ese nombre por que no recordaba que en la serie el profesor el haiga puesto uno y use el de las PPG)

Blossom: se los encargo mucho

Bubbles: si, puedes tu sola

Blossom: si ya váyanse para que lo alcancen

Profesor: chicas los robots ya van para haya

Buttercup: Bubbles lista

Los chicos ameba: que es eso

La banda gangrena: son las PPGZ en gigantes

Peludito: que es eso

Blossom: no se distraigan Yoyo Supremo

Golpeo a todos mientras las dos chicas restantes se iban hacia el espacio pero en eso tres sombras aparecieron en medio de el humo eran mas altos que ella uno traía el pelo en un colita otro revuelto y el ultimo una gorra

Butch: donde están las otras

Boomer: si donde están Bubbles y Buttercup

Brick: tomen un juguete del mono y búsquenlas yo tengo asuntos con esta chiquilla-dijo Brick mientras su mejilla seguía un poco roja

Blossom: genial a la persona que mas quería ver

Brick: cállate-dijo mientras le tiraba un puñetazo en el estomago mientras esta era empujada y se estrellaba en un edificio dejando un hueco

Blossom: esa me la pagas-dijo mientras se quitaba el moño mientras lo lanzaba como un boomerang y el chico se cubrió con su gorra y también la lanzaba y ella uso su yoyo

Brick: me las vas a pagar-dijo mientras unas ondas rojas se comenzaban a formar de sus manos

Blossom: que es eso

Brick: una nueva especialidad-dijo lanzando bolas de fuego ella solo se limito a esquivarlas (si les puse habilidades a los chicos jejeje la culpa fue de las chicas cuando sus nuevas habilidades les tocaron ellos obtuvieron un nuevo poder Brick es el del fuego mujajaja)

Blossom: y como la obtuviste

Brick: no lo se ayer no la tenia pero esta mañana empecé a pensar en lo de ayer y las bolas de fuego se formaron a si que vi era un nuevo poder

Blossom: genial ahora que are a ya se usare eso

Brick: usar que

Blossom: nada que te interese-dijo mientras se iba volando el la seguida de cerca (si también pueden volar)-_mierda_-pensó la joven mientras hacia miles de acrobacias y cosas para que el chico la dejara de seguir cuando vio que el chico estaba distraído

Blossom: Sakura-dijo y una bola de energía la rodeo mostrando su traje de transformación en Sakura salió de su escondite y podía ver como es que la miraba en forma de extrañado e ilusionado

Brick: Sakura gracias por lo de la otra vez

Sakura (Momoko/Blossom): no importa-decía alegre mientras que la verdadera Momoko se encontraba triste cuando soy Sakura mis sentimientos por el no desaparecen

**En el espacio (casi se me olvidaba Mojo)**

Buttercup: mono estúpido detente

Mojo: no

Butch: mira Boomer a quien encontramos-dijo impidiendo el paso de las chicas

Boomer: son las que se escondían

Bubbles: que hacen aquí les van a ayudar después de lo de ayer

Butch: no solo venimos a divertirnos mientras nuestro hermano lo hace con su amiga

Buttercup: que le esta haciendo a Blossom

Boomer: eso no lo sabemos pero no se distraigan-dijo mientras el robot de ellos tiraba misiles

Buttercup: defensa-dijo ya el profesor la había echo para batalla después de un accidente con Mojo hizo que también pudieran pelear en Dinamo

Mojo: _mientras ellos las distraen podre llegar mas pronto al señor EL_-pensó el mono mientras se acercaba a un meteorito pero este era demasiado frio el cual brillaba de luces blancas y negras-señor EL he venido a rescatarlo

EL: Mojo si deseas rescatarme necesito que me lleven a un lugar con mucho calor

Mojo: si señor EL-dijo explotando el meteoro dispersando a el y a las luces blancas

EL: esto no es suficiente para detenerme

Mojo: vámonos antes de que mis hijos no puedan detenerlas

EL: ellos los están apoyando

Mojo: no lo creo

EL: hmm vámonos-dicen las miles de partículas

**Con Bubbles y Buttercup**

Butch Boomer: tomen esto-dijeron dando un fuerte golpe arrojándolas de nuevo a la tierra

**Con Blossom**

Sakura: adiós-dijo desapareciendo mientras Blossom regresaba

Brick: bueno ya hable con quien quería pero ahora mi venganza-dijo aventando bolas de fuego las cuales hicieron que Blossom se estrellara en el piso haciendo un hoyo en la tierra

Butch: ya nos deshicimos de ellas obtuviste lo que querías

Brick: si de echo mas de lo que quería-decía mirando el hoyo en el cual se encontraba una chica casi muerta

Boomer: no crees que te pasaste

Brick: se lo merece

Buttercup: canallas-dijo la chica que se encontraba lastimada pero no demasiado

Bubbles: gracias por salvarme

Buttercup: de nada-le sonrió-donde esta Blossom-dijo volviendo en su actitud fría a lo cual los tres chicos miraron al hoyo y luego ellas a lo cual Miyako abrió los ojos de par en par y a Kaoru la consumía su rabia

Bubbles: Blossom

Buttercup: tu hijo de ese puto mono que le hiciste a mi amiga-dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos para lastimarlos mientras Bubbles se acercaba a hoyo mientras sacaba el ensangrentado cuerpo de la chica el cual estaba batallando para respirar

Bubbles: ya casi no respira Buttercup-dijo entre sollozos esta se congelo y se abalanzo sobre los chicos dándoles la paliza que se acordarían por el resto de sus vidas

En eso tres rayos de luz blanco y un de ellos la golpea y hace que sus heridas se recuperen mientras la llega de una fuerza y un poder muy grande el otro le golpea a Bubbles dándole una tranquilidad y seguridad inmediata y el tercero a Blossom la cual empieza a respirar con normalidad y todas su heridas se curan haciendo que abra los ojos y mire a Bubbles que se encontraba a punto de llorar ella la abrazo después se separo y se acerco a Brick el cual la miraba con indiferencia

Blossom: pensé que si la veías me perdonarías pero a ti nadie te puede complacer verdad-decía fría-pues bien entonces-dijo ya con lagrimas brotando mientras se iba mientras se sentía humillada

Buttercup: ustedes si que son una escoria (Escoria: algo que nunca debió haber nacido)

Bubbles: no vuelvas a acercarte a Blossom Brick

Las tres chicas se fueron dejando a los chicos algo extrañados y a Brick muy confundido enojado y triste pero con el mismo

**En el laboratorio**

Profesor: esto no esta bien los Rowdy con nuevos poderes y EL de regreso

Kaoru: si ellos nunca hubieran aparecido hubiéramos detenido a Mojo

Miyako: a mi la que me preocupa es Momoko se fue sin decirnos una palabra

**Con EL**

El: ella será mi perfecta victima ella esta pasando por un dolor tan esplendido

**Acabado espero y les haya gustado ahorita no se encuentran ni los chicos ni las chicas ya que ellas están mutilando a los chicos bueno esta vez EL me ayuda**

**EL: sigan mirando gracias a mi las cosas se pondrán mas picantes**

**Momo: gracias EL ahora se mal chico y ayuda a los Rowdys por que los necesitamos para el plan alfa**

**EL: bye**


	7. Celos

**Volví 7mo nuca pensé que podría hacer un fic de mas de 5 capítulos esto me pone happy n,n bueno aquí las chicas**

**Momoko: ejem cual es el plan alfa de EL**

**Momo: no se los dire n,n**

**Miyako: quien es la victima**

**Momo: n,n**

**Kaoru: de quien se trata este capitulo**

**Momo: no sabes Kaoru- ¬u¬**

**Kaoru: esto no me va a gustar nada u,u**

**Momo: a tus fan's y de Butch si**

Powerpuff girls Z

Cruel dilema

Celos una tonta declaración

-Momoko Akatsutsumi-

Kaoru: por que razón me siento rara cada vez que veo al idiota de Butch

La joven poseedora de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba gastando su tiempo en las calles de la ciudad mientras intentaba analizar sus sentimientos por el que prefería llamar Idiota Butch (o ¡Butch Baka!)

…: eso se le llama amor Kaoru

Kaoru: quien eres-dijo y las personas que caminaban por hay la miraron como si estuviera loca

…: tu conciencia idiota

Kaoru: _que es lo que quieres de mi_-pensaba para no ser confundida por una loca

…:mostrarte tal y cuales son tus sentimientos no se si recuerdas en el momento en el que te transformaste en Sora

_Flash back_

_Butch: no pero a ti nunca me lo imagine-se quería reír y lo se muy bien lo note en su cara y yo quería matarlo o dejar que ellos lo hicieran eso me le quede viendo y me atacaron llevándose a Butch_

_Buttercup: genial lo lastimaran por mi culpa-por que me siento mal si lo lastiman, por que, no comprendo ¿Se supone que es mi enemigo? Y si lo golpean no hay problema, entonces por que me duele, por que quiero rescatarlo_

_En ese momento el anillo cambia de ser el redondo con la "P" a ser uno verde de estrella y un brazalete aparece con la misma estrella en el otro brazo_

_Buttercup: que es esto será posible la nueva transformación-dije sorprendida-pero que hago podrían estar matando al idiota de Butch y yo pienso si es mi nueva transformación por favor Butch aguanta-dije con una pequeña lagrima cayendo por mis ojos sin razón alguna o ninguna que yo comprendiera_

_En eso un brillo blanco me rodea y mis cabellos se alargan quedándole hasta el cuello y mis ojos cambian a un verde más fuerte y aparece un vestido esponjado corto mas arriba de mis rodillas color verde y unos tacones negros el vestido es sin mangas ni tirantes de escote pronunciado y unos guantes negros también aparecen y en mi cabeza un prendedor en forma de estrella color verde_

…_: ahora por Butch_

_Fin del flash back_

Kaoru: _en ese momento mi transformación se realizo por mis deseos de salvar a Butch no entiendo_

…: exacto ¬u¬

Kaoru: _estas insinuando que a mi me gusta, eso no es posible el y yo solo somos enemigos_

…: después al saber que el prefería a Sora te sentiste mal no es cierto

_Flash back_

_Se había dormido el inútil sonreí y mi transformación desapareció estaba muy cansada y al parecer me había lastimado el tobillo asi que caí al suelo pasaron unos cuantos minutos y se despertó al parecer empezó a buscar a alguien_

_Buttercup: si buscas a Sora ya no esta-dijo como siempre indiferente_

_Butch: la conoces-dijo esperanzado, pero por que me duele lo que ahorita me daba una sensación cálida_

_Buttercup: algo asi-dije deprimida y se podía notar muy fácil-me largo-dije el ya estaba parado yo intente hacerlo pero me iba a caer el me detuvo_

_Butch: deja que te ayude_

_Buttercup: no quiero ni necesito tu ayuda-dijo con lagrimas en mi ojos el me miro sorprendido y empecé a volar iba llorando me dolía mi pecho de una manera muy grande ese Butch era un estúpido llegue a un callejón cercas de mi casa deshice mi transformación y me fui mis padres estaban hay y me vieron llegar llorando pero no tenia ánimos ni de comer o hablar con alguien_

_HMK: (Hermano Mayor de Kaoru) Kaoru que tienes_

_Kaoru: nada-dije intentando contener las lágrimas_

_HPK: (Hermano Pequeño de Kaoru) Hermana dinos_

_Kaoru: por favor quiero estar sola-dije ya no aguantaba Butch era el peor estúpido entre los estúpidos jamás entenderá las cosas_

_Fin del flash back_

…: ye te diste cuenta no Kaoru el te gusta

Kaoru: _puede que sea asi sea pero puede y sea solo un poco_

…: deberías aceptarlo al fin y al cabo tú, Buttercup y yo somos la misma

Kaoru: ¿_Sora?_

Sora: si yo se la verdad ya que no puedo negar la razón de mi existencia no puedo negar este amor al igual que es el mismo que tiene ustedes a diferencia yo soy mas sincera con migo misma y no quiero mentir acerca de algo absurdo no te parece una forma de huir nosotras no somos asi Kaoru debes de afrontarlo antes de que en verdad lo pierdas

Kaoru: _gracias ya se lo que tengo que hacer pero me da vergüenza_

Sora: dale celos (menciono la voz de Sora solo la puede escuchar Kaoru ya que son la misma persona Sora vendría siendo el lado sincero pero rudo de Kaoru y/o Buttercup)

Kaoru:_ gracias Sora te debo una_-pensó y se fue después de bastante tiempo de correr llego era una casa algo grande dos pisos toco el timbre y salió una señora ya bastante grande y la señora solo la dejo pasar y la encamino a un cuarto en donde toco y un chico moreno de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos (no me digan esperaban a Butch) salía el traía un short y dejaba su torso al descubierto y le indico a Kaoru que pasara mientras la señora se disponía en marcharse

…: pensé que ya no querías volver a verme

Kaoru: y aun no me retracto pero ahora necesito tu ayuda Yahiro

Yahiro: ¿para que necesitarías tú mi ayuda?

Kaoru: quiero darle celos a un chico

Yahiro: y quieres que pretenda ser tu novio para darle celos a ese chico

Kaoru: si asi tienes tu lo que quieres y yo obtengo lo que quiero

Yahiro: tentadora oferta acepto

Kaoru: Yahiro desde ahora tienes permitido verme cada que lo desees no tienes ningún impedimento de ir a mi casa, buscarme o llamarme

Yahiro: gracias Kaoru lamento lo que te hice, bien como es y se llama el tipo

Kaoru: un poco mas bajo que tu frio, arrogante, juguetón, sexópata, pervertido y sobre todas las cosa mi peor enemigo

Yahiro: ¿enemigo?

Kaoru: si siempre quiere ser mas fuerte que yo y lo a logrado

Yahiro: muy bien déjame cambiarme y salimos crees que hoy lo veamos

Kaoru: si siempre me anda siguiendo

Paso un poco de tiempo Kaoru y Yahiro salieron y fingían ser una pareja y tal como lo predijo Kaoru Butch la seguía y miraba muy enojado al chico que se encontraba tomando la mano de la chica después Yahiro le dio un pequeño beso a Kaoru en la boca esta se sorprendió pero fingió que le gustase Butch estaba pensando en irse pero cuando el chico toco un glúteo de la chica rápidamente salió de su escondite y le iba a dar una paliza a Yahiro pero este puedo detener su ataque mientras Kaoru empezaba a comprender el por que lo hizo

Yahiro: quien eres tu

Butch: nadie que te interese

Yahiro: claro que me interesa por que me esta atacando

Kaoru: Butch idiota por que arruinas nuestra cita

Butch: ¿cita?

Kaoru: si una cita yo y mi novio

Yahiro: si

Butch: estas de broma como es que estarías tu saliendo con un chico tan raro como este

Kaoru: si lo hago por que celoso

Butch: pues claro

Kaoru: ¿Qué?

Butch: como no estar celoso si la chica que te gusta esta saliendo con un patán-dijo mientras se iba enojado destruyendo un que otro árbol

Yahiro: te gusta un Rowdy boy

Kaoru: si

Yahiro: bueno ya te complací a por cierto Kaoru mañana me paso por tu casa

Kaoru: gracias Yahiro _por ser un gran amigo lamento a verme enojado por una estupidez la verdad lo lamento_- dijo aun que lo ultimo lo pensó (lo que esta en cursiva)

Ya cuando nadie pasaba por donde ella se encontraba se transformo en Buttercup buscando a Butch aunque no fue tan difícil ya que dejo un rastro muy fácil de seguir este de calles destrozadas por un nuevo poder (su nuevo ataque no tenia imaginación y estaba viendo Danny Phantom ejem y son rayos de ectoplasma) lo encontró en un bosque lanzando miles de rayos verdes lo que destruían los arboles

Buttercup: deja de destruir la ciudad o te tendré que castigar

Butch: si y como lo aras-dijo pero en ese momento Buttercup lo beso ella se encontraba con las mejillas rojas el correspondió el beso haciendo esta mas profundo y mas pasional

Buttercup: por cierto a mi también me gustas y mucho Butch

Butch: ¿Qué entonces por que estabas con ese tipo?

Buttercup: darte celos

Butch: lo conseguiste

Buttercup: lo se-sonrió complacida-pero que me gustes no significa que no intentare ser mas fuerte que tu

Butch: yo tampoco me rendiré

**Wii Buttercup fue correspondida pero el problema esta en Bubbles y Blossom jejeje también serán correspondidas**


	8. Amor oculto

**Volví 8vo capitulo aun no me la creo jeje pero aun me faltan muchos mas jejeje bueno**

**Miyako: y este de que se trata**

**Momo: ¬u¬**

**Kaoru: tu turno n,n**

**Miyako: por que yo U/U**

**Momoko: algo me dice que a mi me va a cargar el payaso al ultimo**

**Momo: como crees que yo aria eso**

**Momoko: si me va a cargar a mi**

Powerpuff girls Z

Cruel dilema

El amor oculto

-Momoko Akatsutsumi-

Miyako: por que aun no lo comprendo del todo este sentimiento es parecido al que alguna vez sentí por Taka-chan pero es mas fuerte no puede ser amor al menos no por el

Pensaba Miyako mientras se mecía en un columpio del parque pensaba sobre ese sentimiento que le provocaba tantas dudas pero no podía estar segura de amarle

…: por que no intentas averiguar sobre ese sentimiento

Miyako: ¿Quién?

…: tu conciencia tontita

Miyako: _como podría averiguar acerca de esto no conozco ningún libro en el cual se escriba acerca de este sentir_-pensaba

…: podrías pasar un día con el chico y veras si es lo que sentías o no por Takaaki

Miyako: _bueno idea_

La joven se levanto de su lugar y empezó a correr en busca de un par de ojos azules después de un rato sin mucha esperanza ya casi se rendía cuando choco contra alguien y ese alguien era nada mas y menos que

Miyako: Boomer

Boomer: Miyako

Miyako: lo lamento, te estaba buscando

Boomer: para si ni siquiera eh echo algo el día de hoy

Miyako: lo se no te preocupes lo único que voy a hacer es comprobar algo

Boomer: ok

Miyako: bueno me acompañas al parque de diversiones

Boomer: tengo que pagar

Miyako: no

Boomer: de acuerdo

Ambos rubios fueron se encontraban divirtiendo era muy grato para Miyako sentir la compañía del chico a si que subieron a todo tipo de atracciones desde la rueda de la fortuna hasta las montañas rusas y pronto llego el turno de elegir a Boomer un juego eligió la casa del terror era una extensa casa del terror en la cual una pareja se subía a un carrito y este los llevaba primero Miyako quiso parecer la fuerte a lo que le dijo que ella no sentía miedo pero cundo llego el turno de ambos jóvenes ella se encontraba un poco asustada

Boomer: vamos Miyako

Miyako: si-dijo sentándose al lado del chico y el carrito empezó a moverse todo se veía normal de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad y una chica llena de sangre se vio luego desapareció y de pronto estaba mas cerca y se volvía a ir y volvió a aparecer aun mas cerca y desapareció hasta estar a punto de tocar a Miyako la que se abrazo a Boomer y en eso el carrito fue movido alejándolos de la muchacha ambos estaban algo sonrojados por la cercanía luego la luz se fue y aparecieron miles de arañas serpientes y otros insectos Miyako inmediatamente se abrazo a Boomer con fuerza todo se escureció y se volvieron a mover hasta que se les apareció otra persona que pretendía se un monstro pero esta vez ya no se asusto sin embargo no se separo del chico por que sabia que si lo hacia volvería a tener miedo siguieron con mas personas disfrazadas maquinas y cosas pero ninguno se soltó o se incomodo ya salieron ambos rojos ya se soltaron pero al irse del juego Miyako tomo la mano de Boomer con fuerza este se extraño pero en vez de alejarse solo sonrió y la apretó siguieron entrando a mas atracciones hasta que a ambos se les abrió al apetito y optaron por ir a comer a los restaurantes de hay pero solo había uno abierto el cual era un restaurant karaoke y aun asi entraron pidieron comida y no se fueron en eso el presentador hizo pasar a Miyako a cantar una canción ella al final termino aceptando

Miyako: hola mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji y hoy cantare la canción Noche de La Oreja de Van Gogh

Una noche por delante

Demasiadas por detrás

Confesándole a mi almohada

Que nadie me ve llorar.

Cuando llegan las estrellas

Temo que mi sensatez

Subestime a mi manía

De querer volverte a ver.

Y una vez duerma mi cabeza

Tomará el mando el corazón

Soñaré que tú me despiertas

Que aún vive tu apuesta

Por nosotros dos.

Son tan fuertes mis latidos

Que el sonido de mi voz

No se escucha cuando a gritos

Pide que me haga mayor.

Por eso cada noche yo muero

Después me encuentra un rayo de sol

Se quedan en la cama mis sueños

Y me salgo yo.

En cuanto cierro los ojos

Se me encoge el corazón

Lo que dura un parpadeo

Es ya una foto de los dos.

Y aunque sé que nuestra historia

Es la que nunca pudo ser

En algunos de mis sueños

Ser valiente es tu papel.

Y una vez duerma mi cabeza

Tomará el mando el corazón

Soñaré que tú me despiertas

Que aún vive tu apuesta

Por nosotros dos.

Son tan fuertes mis latidos

Que el sonido de mi voz

No se escucha cuando a gritos

Pide que me haga mayor.

Por eso cada noche me muero

Después me encuentra un rayo de sol

Se quedan en la cama mis sueños

Y me salgo yo.

A veces al hablar de mi vida

Termino por romper a llorar

Supongo que es así cuando empiezo

A contar lo que quiero

Decir de verdad.

Son tan fuertes mis latidos

Que el sonido de mi voz

No se escucha cuando a gritos

Pide que me haga mayor.

Hasta siempre compañero

Nuestra historia se acabó

Hasta siempre amigo mío

Ya no hay sitio para dos.

Por eso cada noche me muero

Y las mañanas me hacen vivir

Y así de día tengo mis años

Y en cambio de noche

Mis años veloces

Me tienen a mí.

Ya una vez terminada la canción se volvió a sentar en su lugar todos le aplaudieron chiflado y mas cosas ella solo les agradeció

Boomer: cantas muy hermoso

Miyako: muchas gracias-dijo algo sonrojada

Boomer: espero y otro dio solo cantes para mí

Miyako: tenlo por seguro

Boomer: salimos a divertirnos

Miyako: por supuesto

Boomer muy bien vámonos

Miyako: claro-dijo tomando su mano y saliendo del establecimiento

Ambos siguieron por todos los lados del parque entrando en cada juego que les pareciera bastante divertido como para subirse hasta ya las altas horas de la noche

Boomer: me divertí mucho

Miyako: yo también gracias a ti lo comprendí

Boomer: y que es lo que comprendiste

Miyako: que me gustas-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

El joven se encontraba completamente sonrojada y confundido que no se dio cuenta cuando la chica se fue de su lado y se encontraba en dirección de su casa

Miyako: espero y nos veamos Mañana Boomer

Boomer: si-dijo pero mas como un susurro para el

La chica llego a su casa algo cansada al parecer su abuela no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia asi que se dirigió a su habitación en la cual se puso a pensar

Miyako: _creo que ya eh comprendido mi sentimientos_

…: pues claro tu Bubbles y yo amamos a la misma persona eso era algo obvio

Miyako: _yo con eso te refieres a Sekai_

Sekai: esa soy yo creo que lo mejor era que tu comprendiera tus sentimientos

Miyako: _gracias lo necesitaba_

Sekai: de nada al fin somos una las tres o no

Miyako: _pues claro_

Al día siguiente la joven logro volver a ver el joven el cual le pidió un favor el la llevo a un pequeño claro en donde solo había vegetación y animales ambos fueron era un silencio muy profundo pero no era para anda incomodo era agradable

Boomer: tu ayer me dijiste que te gustaba

Miyako: si

Boomer: creo que yo siento lo mismo

Miyako: te amo

Boomer: yo también-dijo y le planto un tierno y tímido beso en los labios pero eso no impedía que fuera muy profundo y reconfortante

Por mala suerte no en todos los lugares había paz pues en un bosque alejados de cualquier lugar se encontraba nuestra PPGZ rosa y una ilusión de Bubbles peleando contra EL

EL: toma esto chiquilla-dijo lanzándole una bola de energía negra a Miyako

Blossom: no-dijo interponiéndose mientras las partículas negras empezaban a introducírsele

EL: esto fue algo mejor de lo que planee muy bien mis preciosas partículas inféctenla mas-dijo con mirada perversa

La ilusión de Bubbles desapareció convirtiéndose en miles de partículas negras que se introdujeron al cuerpo de la joven EL se fue y poco tiempo y la transformación de la chica no resistió un joven la encontró y la llevo a un hospital de la ciudad en el cual llamaron a su familia

**Wooo que lindo Miyako y Boomer bueno aquí acaba pero la pregunta que le paso a Blossom pues eso lo tendrán que descubrir en el siguiente capitulo**


	9. Black Love

**9no bueno creo que alguien estaba en lo correcto**

**Buttercup: donde esta Blossom**

**Butch: cierto falta la rosita**

**Bubbles: Blossom…**

**Boomer: que le hiciste**

**Brick: si a si no es divertido**

**Momo: no se preocupen la verán pronto-digo con mirada maligna**

Powerpuff girls Z

Cruel dilema

Black Love

-Momoko Akatsutsumi-

Era una tarde calurosa una joven de cabellos güero y ojos azules se encontraba preocupada con un celular en la mano este de color celeste muy nuevo y bien cuidado y volvió a marcar un numero pero volvía a mandarla a buzón en eso volvió a marcar pero un numero diferente pero en este si tuvo respuesta

…_: bueno_

Miyako: Kaoru no localizo a Momoko

_Kaoru: y para que la necesitas_

Miyako: quedamos en el parque para ir a comprar las cosas para la fiesta

_Kaoru: la que le quiere hacer a Kuriko_

Miyako: si pero llevo media hora esperando

_Kaoru: peor sabes que ella nunca llega temprano_

Miyako: lo se pero marque a su celular no lo contesta

_Kaoru: y en su casa_

Miyako: también pero nada

_Kaoru: ¡que! Voy a pasar por la casa de Momoko y luego me encuentro contigo en el parque donde la fuente_

Miyako: gracias

Como dijo Kaoru fue a la casa de la peli naranja pero no encontró señales de vida y se fue corriendo a con su amiga y le informa ambas se transformaron para poder buscar a la chica o al carro de su familia pero nada en eso un brillo salió de su cinturón a si que pensaron y seria su amiga pero al abrirlo se trataba de algo mas extraño eran miles de datos a si que se dispusieron a partir a el laboratorio y durante la ida vieron un alboroto en un hospital pero pensaron seria un problema mínimo ya que no se les aviso nada

Buttercup: profesor

Profesor: si que pasa

Bubbles: mire esto

Profesor: mmm parece ser un código en el sistema binario

Bubbles: podría descifrarlo rápido

Profesor: claro Ken Peach ayuda

Ken: claro profesor

Peach: tomen-dijo sacando un cable de su oreja el cual fue conectado a el estuche de Bubbles y luego miles de datos fueron ingresados en Peach

Peach: es un pequeño mensaje

Buttercup: que dice

Peach: yo se donde esta su amiga

Bubbles: nada más

Peach: vallan a esta dirección… y la encontraran a y lleven a sus novios

Profesor: .

Bubbles: muy larga historia Peach llévanos-dijo tomando al perro y yéndoselo

Llegaron a donde encontraron a los tres Rowdy Boys y les dijeron que fueran con ellas Butch y Boomer aceptaron y Brick fue arrastrado al final legaron a un claro donde todo se veía muy bonito en eso una sombra apareció mostrando la figura de EL

Buttercup: que haces aquí entréganosla ahora

EL: bueno es su amiga pero creo que no es la que ustedes conocen-dijo sonriendo con malasia

De las sombras apareció una chica con cabellos naranjas sueltos con un vestido parecido al de las PPGZ pero en color negro los ojos de la chica se encontraban vacíos y eran de un color rosa sin vida

Bubbles: Blossom

…: estas equivocada asi era llamada antes mi nombre ahora es Black Blossom nunca lo olvides-dijo la chica de un forma indiferente y fría lo RRB estaba sorprendidos nunca habían visto a tanta maldad acumulada en una persona

Buttercup: maldito que le has hecho a nuestra amiga-dijo enojada

EL: yo nada solo quería mostrarles a la Blossom que tal vez nadie de aquí conoce-dijo riendo-puedes ser tu misma ya con migo no debes ocultar nada de lo que sientes

Con decir esto la chica se abalanzo y empezó a atacar a todos los cuales se encontraban sorprendidos

Black Blossom: por que nunca comprendes que a veces es mejor dejarme estar sola-dijo mientras le pegaba a Miyako estrellándola contra un árbol

Boomer: Bubbles, maldita toma-dijo lanzando un rayo azul el cual congelo la mano de la chica la cual simplemente quebró el hielo

Blossom: no te metas no es tu pelea, yoyo confuso-dijo mientras lanzaba el yoyo este era negro y tenia navajas alrededor de el mismo-por que no comprendes que hay cosas que mejor deberías callarte-dijo lanzando a Buttercup al lago

Butch: Buttercup, zorra-dijo mientras lanzaba sus rayos de ectoplasma los cuales le pegaban asiéndola sangrar

Blossom: yoyo maldito-dijo mientras su yoyo era aventado a Butch dándole descargas de energía el cual solo cayo al pasto-tu-dijo apuntando con mucha ira a Brick-por que maldita razón tienes que ser tu

Brick: yo que

Blossom: no sabes lo mucho que te odio eres la persona que mas detesto en el mundo Brick, me pregunto si algún día lograras comprender lo que se siente estar en mi lugar yoyo misterioso-dijo mientras el yoyo lanzaba a Brick y luego lo quemaba dejándole marca-odio amarte mas que a mi vida-dijo deshaciendo su transformación mostrando a Momoko sin moño sus cabellos caían rebeldemente y desordenados tenia una blusa de color negro de tirantes con una falda de tablones de color rosa a cuadros mas arriba de sus rodillas y unas botas negras las cuales llegaban debajo de sus rodillas

EL: y aun no terminan de ver mi colección de Black Love-dijo y se marcharon ya cuando todos recuperaron la conciencia excepto Brick que nunca la perdió fueron a con el profesor

Profesor: Black Blossom

Kaoru: y eso no es todo es mas poderosa que nosotros y es muy diferente a Momoko

Brick: cuando todos estaban desmayados EL dijo que aun no acabábamos de ver toda su colección Black Love

Profesor: Black Love

Miyako: ahora que recuerdo a Momoko la representamos por corazones, ósea por amor y amor en ingles es Love

Butch: pero ya vimos a Black Momoko y Black Blossom que falta de ver

Kaoru: o no

Profesor: EL ya se dio cuenta

Bubbles: eso quiere decir que

Ken: si lo mas posible es que eso pase

Brick: que pase que

Miyako: pronto lo sabrás Brick y creo que no te va a gustar

Profesor: quiero que todos se queden aquí mientras EL nos envía el siguiente mensaje

Brick: también nosotros

Butch: pero no hay problema-dijo acercándose a Buttercup

Profesor: si

Boomer: Wii dijo mientras abrazaba a Bubbles

Brick: genial-dijo con un notorio sarcasmo

Todos se quedaron mientras Butch estaba con su novia y Boomer, Brick se encontraba caminando por la casa y una puerta de un cuarto estaba abierta entro era una habitación rosa con corazones (el profesor les hizo un cuarto a las chicas) una pequeña cama con sabanas blancas con pequeños detalles rosas y sobre ella había miles de pétalos de flor de cerezo unos se encontraban muertos y otros no el se extraño y veía que algunos seguían muriéndose y los vivos y estaban en proceso tomo uno que seguía vivo y una imagen de Momoko otra de Blossom y de Sakura

Brick: chicas

M, B, S: ayúdanos

Brick: como

M, B, S: elije a una

Brick: como que elija a una

Momoko: elije a la persona que quieres

Blossom: cuida que sea tu elección la correcta

Sakura: solo si ayudas a la verdadera ayudaras a todas

Momoko: Solamente tú puedes ayudarnos

Blossom: no desperdicies tu oportunidad

Sakura: Brick te amo más que a mi vida

El miraba a las tres jóvenes Momoko era a la chica que no conocía era cierto conocía a Blossom pero era un mundo diferente a Momoko ella se veía fría y calculadora mientas se encontraba con el, Momoko siempre tenia un pequeño destello de alegría y felicidad y se la había encontrado varias veces en la calle al principio pensó que era una copia de Blossom pero Momoko se comportaba de una manera muy gentil y por ultimo Sakura no sabia que es lo que hacia en ese lugar con ellas ella era el sol que alumbraba su mañana muy drástico ya que apenas la conoce pero lo dio un toque de amor pero por una extraña razón esas palabras que tanto deseaba oír no lo convencieron como las que le acababa de decir Black Momoko y cuando Momoko se lo dijo se sintió muy feliz de una manera extraña

Momoko: no lo olvides que tu decisión siempre será respetada-dijo con mucha tristeza en sus ojos y su voz sonaba quebrada le dieron ganas de abrasarla y consolarla

Blossom: no cometas un error si-su voz era divertida pero sin dejar perder su personalidad con el

Sakura: ayúdame-parecía una suplica que lo incitaba a irse con ella y olvidarse de las otras dos jóvenes pero al mirar de reojo a la imagen de Momoko hizo que dudas aparecieran en su mente a cual de todas debería de elegir en eso las tres visiones se perdieron y los pétalos se estaban muriendo

Brick: no se rindan chicas las ayudare-dijo mientras hacia una bola de energía donde encero lo pétalos vivos-eso ara que sigan bien- en ese momento comprendió que cuando esos pétalos murieran ellas morirían para siempre

Butch: Brick ya sabemos donde esta

Brick: esta bien vamos

Todos se dirigieron hay solo se encontraba Black Momoko ella estaba sentada a la orilla de un lago

Black Momoko: veo que trajiste mi pasado

Brick: si por que te afecta marioneta

Black Momoko: al contrario eso quiere decir que lo has decidido lastima que de seguro no sabes como hacerlo-dijo mientras era envolvía por un aura negra cuando esta desapareció ya era Black Blossom

Brick: gánenme un poco de tiempo

Butch: claro Boomer

Boomer: entendido-dijo mientras formaba una barrera de hielo la cual cubrió a su hermano mayor mientras afuera empezaba una lucha para que Brick pudiera saber que hacer paso un rato y ella ya pudo lograr dañar a su contrincantes solo le faltaba Brick empezó a acercársele lentamente

Black Blossom: y cuál es tu respuesta Brick

Brick: _por favor ayúdenme a que vuelva a la normalidad mi Momoko_-pensó y seis auras blancas le pegaron tres le dieron a sus dueñas pero no cambio nada de Black Blossom y las últimas tres le dieron a los tres RRB dándoles nuevos poderes y más cosas

Black Blossom: muy bien engendros esto solo me dio más poder el suficiente para derrotarlos de una vez por todas

Brick: Blossom reacciona esa no eres tu

Black Blossom: cállate tú no sabes nada de mi Black Sakura

Bubbles: no hagas eso Blossom-grito desesperada

Era muy tarde ella ya se había transformado sus cabellos se acortaron hasta más debajo de sus hombros se hicieron de un color rosa pero uno muy fuerte su vestido era negro con un solo tirante donde una flor de cerezo rosa fuerte se posaba el vestido se ajustaba en sus pechos y debajo de estos un pequeño listón color rosa el mismo que el de la flor lo demás del vestido caía suelto hasta arriba de sus rodillas pero este tenía pequeñas pedrerías de color rosa fuerte unos tacones rojos con listones y una flor en la parte superior de estos (los del ending 1) en su mano un brazalete con un dije de un corazón de color rojo el corazón roto

Los tres chicos estaban más que asombrados al ver la verdad que ni ellos podían creerla eso explicaba demasiadas cosas

Buttercup: no hay opción Bubbles Sora-dijo sus cabellos se alargaron hasta sus hombros sus ojos se hicieron más intensos pero quedaron de su color natural verdes y apareció un vestido verde limón de escote pronunciado pegado hasta la cintura donde se hacía esponjado era arriba de sus rodillas en sus brazos unos guantes negros un brazalete con un dije de estrella verde al igual que una gargantilla y anillo unos tacones negros

Bubbles: si Sekai-dijo sus cabellos se soltaron y quedaron a su cintura sus ojos se intensificaron en color un poco de copete creció quedándole arriba de los ojos en su cuello se posó una gargantilla con una mariposa azul apareció un vestido azul su parte superior era pegada hasta la cintura tenia pedrería que le daba más brillo la parte inferior era esponjada aunque no demasiado llegaba debajo de sus rodillas esta tenia igual pedrería sus tacones plateados al igual con pedrería

B, B, B: no puede ser-dijeron los tres chicos al ver a las tres chicas que los ayudaron eran nada más y nada menos que las PPGZ

Sora: estrellas fugaces-dijo mandando su ataque a Black Sakura la cual no puso resistencia pero si le afecto el ataque

Sekai: Mariposas estelares-lo mismo hizo esta y ella no volvió a poner resistencia aunque con cada estrella o mariposa que le diera ella terminaba mal en cuanto a los chicos estaban un poco confundidos

Sakura: es lo único que tienen pétalos espectrales-dijo y en vez de hacer lo mismo que ellas esto si les dañaba más tanto como física como con sus auras era como si les robaran el poder y las heridas eran profundas

Boomer: no las dañes dijo y le lanzo una lanza de hielo la cual hizo que una parte de su brazo sangrara

Butch: toma-dijo lanzando bolas de ectoplasma las cuales la golpeaban

Brick: basta-les grito y estos pararon algo asustados no se podía ver bien sus ojos ya que eran ocultos por su fleco se empezó a acercar a la joven poco a poco cuando estuvo lo suficiente cercas de ella la abrazo-por favor regresa a Momoko

Esta lo hizo pero solo regreso a Black Momoko

Black Momoko: que quieres

Brick: yo lo lamento mucho-dijo mientras tomaba el mentón de esta y la besaba de una manera tan tierna los otros cuatro optaron por retirarse de ese lugar y dejarlos solos-lamento todo el daño que te cause Momoko realmente estoy arrepentido perdóname por favor quiero que te quedes con migo por siempre y que nadie te aleje de mi lado nunca mas

Todas las partículas negras salieron del cuerpo de la joven y ella regreso a la normalidad en sus ojos había un brillo más intenso que de costumbre una felicidad en cuanto las partículas Brick rápidamente las elimino por completo con su poder ellos se fueron tomados de la mano rápidamente para hablar con el profesor donde se encontraban sus hermanos y las chicas cuando ellas miraron a su amiga bien rápidamente la abrazaron ella las abrazo Miyako lloro un poco Kaoru la regaño y al final rieron juntas

Profesor: déjenme revisarlos

Todos: por que

Ken: hace un momento tanto como a las PPGZ como a los RRB les cayeron los rayos Z al igual que a Peach es necesario analizarlos

El profesor paso el analizador por todos y se extrañó al ver que algunas partes de los chicos estaban cambiadas estos no lo notaron al estar más concentrado en lo demás el parecer las chicas solo estaba incrementado su poder y las auras de los chicos eran completamente blancas y su poder fue aumentado

Profesor: Peach podridas quitar las transformaciones

Peach: claro-dijo y las transformaciones de las chicas desaparecieron pero había tres jóvenes que no conocían

Uno era de cabellos naranjas hasta sus hombros una gorra roja ojos carmines traía un camiseta floja roja que decía Bad Boy con letras negras unos pantalones de mezclilla azul intenso unos converse rojos con cintas negras el mas alto de los tres chicos

Otro era de cabellos negros en una colita ojos verdes portaba una camiseta negra con unas letras que decían Fuck you (lamento la mala palabra pero se me hiso muy genial XD) en verde muy intenso unos pantalones azules demasiado oscuro unos converse negros con cintas verdes era el mediano

Otro era el más bajito era de cabellos güeros muy despeinados ojos azules portaba una camiseta blanca y sobre esta una camisa con sus botones desabrochados azul que llegaba más debajo que la camiseta unos pantalones azul oscuro unos converse azules oscuros pero menos que el pantalón con sus cintas blancas

Miyako: quienes son ellos

Profesor: son los RRB pero vendrían siendo los verdaderos no las transformaciones los rayos Z les crearon la identidad de RRB y ahora ellos son los verdaderos Brick Butch y Boomer casi que tendrán que tener otros nombres

…: que nos pasó-dijo el pelirrojo

…: ¿si y nuestra ropa?-pregunto el de cabello azabache

…: donde quedo-dijo el güero

Profesor; les crearon una verdadera identidad en cuanto a su nombres anteriores de Brick Butch y Boomer serán sus nombres al momento de transformarse y les propongo un trato

…: hable

Profesor: yo les buscare una familia pero por mientras yo los cuidare y criare de ustedes les daré lo que necesitan y quiera pero a cambio ayudaran a las chicas irán a la escuela y no destrozaran nada

…: hecho

Profesor: muy bien sus nombres cuales serán

Ken: póngaselos usted profesor

Profesor: está bien-dijo y luego miro a las tres chicas y sonrió-Brick cuando seas una persona normal te llamaras Makoto, Butch tu Kouta y Boomer serás Miroku su apellido por mientras es Kitazawa

Makoto: yo soy Makoto Kitazawa tengo 14 años

Kouta: Kouta Kitazawa 14 años

Miroku: Mi nombre es Miroku Kitazawa cuento con tan solo 14 años de edad

Momoko: yo soy Momoko Akatsutsumi 14 años 3ro de secundaria

Kaoru: Kaoru Matsubara 14 años 3ro

Miyako: Miyako Gotokuji tengo 14 años de edad y estoy cursando el grado de 3ro de secundaria

Se presentaron aunque la verdad ya se conocían solo eran formalidades para saber cómo se presentarían los chicos después

**Solo queda el siguiente capítulo se preguntaran que pasara bueno lo descubrirán luego espero y les guste la conti ya casi acaba este fic no lo puedo creer**

**Se despide Momo-chan **

**Sayo Matta ne**


End file.
